


toothpaste kisses

by hobsta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Time, Edited!, First Time Blow Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Oral, Other, Romance, Throat Fucking, bulging, i wrote this at 4 in the morning i was really feeling the love aspect, like throat wise lmao, lucas is in love with mark’s neck, pb mark superior, power bttm mark, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobsta/pseuds/hobsta
Summary: lucas becomes enamored with mark’s neck, to the point where he wants to fuck it.
Relationships: lumark - Relationship, markhei - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	toothpaste kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how i ended up with a 4k word fic on neck fucking i just think it’s sexc you feel?

it started off completely innocent, lucas would argue. if anyone were more excited for this comeback, it would probably be him. to see people he admired and respected to work with him, it was a dream come true. 

so when mark invited him to his recording sessions -so that lucas could see his process and learn through osmosis- lucas was over the moon. 

but now, as he sat outside the booth, along with the production crew, he wished nothing more than to leave. it was like watching porn in public, the perverse thought making lucas even more excited.

“_i’m so fucked up..._” he thought shamefully, as he was sporting a good halfie at the moment. 

behind the glass, mark was trying to perfect his singing part, completely unaware that lucas was nearly falling apart at the seams. 

“fuck high notes.” mark laughed through the mic, as he was currently struggling to dig out the notes the director was looking for, the faintest feeling of his neck being sore from exertion. unknown to him, lucas was entranced by that, his eyes glazed over and lower lip between his teeth. 

lucas was pretty sure he’d just fallen in love with mark’s neck. 

swallowing heavily as mark’s veins became prominent with his singing, strained and accented with the harsh lighting, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down -and especially that one little beauty spot- had lucas foaming at the mouth. 

so naturally, when the way too vivid image of mark choking on his cock flashed into his head, lucas gave himself the courtesy of getting the fuck out as fast as possible. 

while doing the walk of shame back to his dorm, pitifully hiding his boner with his hat, lucas decided then to try put this behind him, this was just too weird. 

—  
weeks passed, and many wonderful events happened, breaking records and the excitement of fans motivated and distracted lucas enough to the point where he couldn’t feel the faint churn of his stomach in random arousal. 

that didn’t stop the many moments where he would sink into lewd thoughts, as mark and taeyong belted out high notes, their voices and necks strained as they screamed.

lucas would linger on mark, his perfectly unblemished skin tempting him to bite it, to claim it as his, yet lucas would refrain, quickly involving himself in another conversation, wishing for the faint throb of his cock to courteously get the fuck away from him. 

promotions had then ended, and they were generously given a week or two before commencing another schedule. his older members took the opportunity to go and “relax” which was their way of putting it. too tired to go and “relax”, lucas decided to have one night to himself before going out. 

as he clicked next episode on the show he was currently watching, a knock came from his door. 

“hey, it’s mark.” the voice behind the door introduced themselves, and lucas thought the loudest “_fuck!_” he could before clearing his throat and letting mark in. unluckily for him, mark was dressed in boxers and a thin white cotton shirt. 

“_the universe is really trying me, isn’t it?_” lucas thought bemusedly at this situation. 

mark sat on his bed, leaning from side to side with a small smile.  
“hey.” he chirped, to which lucas tried to grin as nonchalant as possible. 

“_hey dude i totally didn’t just pop a quickie to the thought of-_“ lucas quickly cut his thought off, not being able to afford a boner in his thin sweatpants. 

“why aren’t you going out?” mark asked. 

“i’m just tired. i wanted to give myself a day off, and yknow...” he trailed off, his lips pressing together in awkwardness, unsure of how to continue. 

mark frowned, his eyes squinted as he cocked his head in thought, and lucas swallowed heavily as the tendons in mark’s neck became prominent. the smooth slope of his skin trailing down to his collarbones -just barely peeking up from his shirt- had lucas frozen as he drank in the view. 

even now the lighting was doing wonders, the shadows dim yet prominent on his adam’s apple and the soft concaves seemed even deeper, and lucas really, really wanted to bite the soft skin-  
“are you ok?” mark snapped him out, and a deep blush rushed over lucas, quickly reaching behind him to cover his crotch with his pillow. 

“oh, uh yeah... sorry just kind of... zoned out.” he muttered, the mental strain of wanting to abuse mark’s throat taking its toll on him. 

“no you’re not dude, you’re usually less awkward than right now. what’s wrong?” mark probed, a small frown on his face. “you can’t lie to me either, i know you when you lie.” he added, to which lucas agreed to, unfortunately.

more mental strain was placed upon him, should he tell him? 

lucas liked to think he was an honest guy, but telling someone you want to throat fuck them seemed a bit too honest. tapping his fingers against his knees in his deep concentration, lucas almost screamed when he felt mark’s hand on his knee. 

“dude. you’re not alright. tell me what’s wrong before i call taeyong to come.” he threatened, which got lucas even more nervous. to involve taeyong just because he was horny was messed up, so lucas drew in a deep breath. he trusted mark, there was no doubt about it, and he knew that mark was an accepting guy, yet the nausea of coming clean, and possibly disgusting mark had him ready to throw up.

“ok.” he began, unable to make eye contact with mark. “i uh... i’ve been having a lot of thoughts about you. not in like, a good way either... i just“ he stammered, his face beet red as he tried to get his words out. “i really, like looking at you.. and your... your neck.” he whispered the last part, dizzy with embarrassment. 

there was a long pause, and lucas thought of running away to the middle of the siberian tundra and living out his days in isolation. 

“so you find my neck, like,, hot?” mark giggled, leaning forward to taunt lucas.  
“i didn’t know you were into necks dude.. but i guess i could understand.” he continued, his voice quieter.  
“there’s nothing better than your dick in someone’s throat, right? god, i usually come on the spot.” he continued, and lucas tensely watched as mark got closer to him, subconsciously pressing his pillow further into his crotch. 

“so what? you wanna have your dick down my throat?” mark asked, an awkward smile on him, and lucas’ eyes watered in humiliation. biting his lip to try and not burst into tears, he nodded, the pitiful feeling doing nothing more than further igniting the flames in his loins. 

“well... i mean if we’re being honest, dude, i’ve had thoughts like you too. but-“ mark was now kneeling before him, his too large shirt draping down and giving lucas the mouth watering view of his collarbones and chest. 

gently grabbing onto one of lucas’ hands, mark ran his thumb over his dorsal side, pressing down on his veins and knuckles. 

“...your hands. when you grab my thighs, when you press them against my back,,, it makes me- y’know” he mumbled, his ears and cheeks cherry red in embarrassment. bringing lucas’ hand up to rest on his cheek, mark looked at him, his eyes glimmering with plead. 

a quiet “fuck” escaped lucas as he gathered the courage to finally press his lips against mark’s. moving his hand to cup the back of his neck, he pulled him closer, losing himself in mark’s slender lips. air puffed through his nose as he was rapt with the feel of mark’s mouth on his. 

pulling out the pillow from lucas’ lap -their final boundary- mark tossed it to the other side of the bed. shakily placing his hands onto lucas’ shoulders, mark sat on his lap, his legs now on either side of lucas’ hips. desperate for oxygen, lucas pulled away, his hands instinctively on mark’s thighs, groping and kneading the supple flesh. 

chasing after his lips, mark once again took his breath away, small grunts and moans a whisper below being heard, which drove lucas mad, their kiss furthering into lewd smacks and the occasional click of teeth colliding. lungs burning, lucas drew back, a small smile on him as mark whimpered. collecting his breath, lucas licked at mark’s swollen lips, seeing the trail of saliva that would trail onto his tongue, mark’s eyes closing at his affection. 

reaching up, lucas rested his thumb on mark’s chin, slowly pushing down and opening his mouth, and stuck his tongue into mark’s mouth. a deep groan left him as mark suckled at his tongue, reverberating through his chest and down to his cock. 

“lucas..” mark whispered, his hands running down lucas’ chest, his cheeks rosy as he whimpered when lucas tightened his hold on his hips. 

“use me... my- my throat..” he stuttered, rolling his hips down deliciously onto lucas’ painful erection, making his hips twitch up in response. 

“fuuuuuuck,,” lucas whispered, dizzy with just how lewd mark was being. pushing him back onto the bed, lucas hastily took off mark’s oversized shirt, and a desperate sigh left him as he was now free to drink in mark’s body, his hands running absentmindedly up and down mark’s trembling belly. 

“mark.” he growled, his voice too deep with arousal, “i might not be able to stop.” he warned, to which mark chuckled. 

“that’s kind of what i want.” he murmured, before tilting his head back, exposing his neck to lucas. almost dizzy at the sight of mark’s pale skin, his veins just faintly visible and his adam’s apple jutting out, lucas gladly gave into his appetency. 

licking a stripe up his neck, lucas moaned loudly at the feel, at the taste of mark’s skin finally against his tongue. pecking his adam’s apple, lucas began to leave hickeys everywhere he could, biting and suckling on the sensitive flesh. grabbing onto lucas’ hair, mark mewled at the bites digging into his skin, writhing in the comforting hold lucas caged him in, his lower belly splashing with arousal. 

the small moans and sighs of mark, along with the sounds of his lips popping against mark’s skin left lucas frenetic, growling as he tried to leave as many bruises as he could. biting down, he lapped at the irritated skin, suckling it and relishing in the scent of mark, a perverse sigh shaking from lips. pulling away, he eyed his work, and was rather pleased. angry red hickeys trailed up and down mark’s neck and collarbones, the splotches a bit too large made lucas felt proud of his markings. 

“you’re really hot.” he blurted out, a large grin on him, and mark burst into laughter, his nose scrunching up. the veins and muscles of mark’s throat moved the hickeys, rippling across his skin, which didn’t go unnoticed by lucas, who sighed in want, nervously running his hands through his hair. 

“thanks, you’re hot too,” mark giggled, leaning up on his elbows, giving lucas a shy look through his lashes, his swollen lip between his teeth, and lucas gushed internally. 

“so what now? you still want me to- i mean like my uh... my throat? you still wanna fuck it?” mark stuttered, an awkward giggle leaving him, and lucas sighed. 

“don’t talk like that dude, you’re gonna give me an aneurysm or something...” lucas begged, covering his face in embarrassment. 

“dude it’s not my fault you nearly come every time i say that.” mark pouted, before sitting up, pulling his legs out from between lucas’. 

“just lay back, i’ll take care of you,” he whispered, freckling kisses across lucas’ collarbones, his hands pressing against his toned stomach. 

enthralled, lucas let mark push him back, who then sat on his stomach. tangling his hands into lucas’ soft hair, mark leaned in to kiss him, addicted to the feeling of his lips against lucas’ own. gentle moans left their lips as their kiss softened, the feeling way too romantic and mark smiled, pressing a final wet smack onto lucas’ lips before sitting up. 

scooting back, he accidentally pressed onto lucas’ very obvious boner, and a gasp left his and lucas’ mouth. “_fuck, it’s huge._” he thought, biting his lip in excitement. unable to resist, he circled his hips once again, and the tight grasp of lucas’ hands on his hips pushing him even more down made him groan. 

a few hours from now, mark would die at just how high pitched his noises were, but right now all he could focus was on making him -and especially lucas- feel good. 

reluctantly, he pulled away from lucas’ grip, and sat between his legs, admiring the view. 

“_lucas is really pretty right now._” he thought fondly, reveling in lucas’ swollen lips, to his messy hair, to the tip of his nose and cheeks a rosy hue. 

pressing a kiss against lucas’ knee, mark gently pulled off lucas’ sweats, his eyes falling onto his boxers, before bursting into laughter. 

“nice!” he choked out, and lucas looked down before screaming when he saw he was wearing the boxers hendery had lovingly given him, which consisted of one too many spongebobs waving, winking, or jellyfishing. 

“dude, hendery gave them to me, i just put on the first ones i saw. i mean if i knew this was gonna happen i would’ve put some cooler ones on but-“ lucas rambled as he pulled off his boxers and chucked them with full force to the other side of the room, thudding off the wall, his face burning. 

still giggling, mark leaned up and catching lucas’ red face between his hands, he left kisses all over his face, lovingly smooching the tip of his nose. 

“don’t ever change, lucas.” he whispered, before sitting back up. with his attention fully on lucas now, mark let out a quiet curse as he drank in lucas’ cock. 

“_this? down my throat? god i’ll die..._” he thought, his lips caught in an excited grin. 

tenderly grabbing onto lucas’ cock, with a quiet gasp on lucas’ part, he gently ran his thumb over the head, before going down the length. his mouth watered at the weight on his hand, the thick veins running up and down, and the head shiny with pooling precum. 

collecting his nerves, mark cautiously lapped at the head, his kitten licks going through the expanse of lucas’ and he swore he almost saw stars at that moment. a long groan left him, digging his nails into his jaw to keep himself from pushing mark’s head down. getting braver, mark licked up lucas’ shaft, before popping the head into his mouth, moaning at the taste, his hands gripping the thick base. 

focusing on trying to fit in as much as he could, mark dribbled spit down the length, lucas hissing at the cool feeling, and drawing a deep breath in, mark lowered his head once more. vision going blurry, all lucas could do was hum, his chest trembling as he tried to control himself. quiet gurgles came from mark’s throat, as the head went too deep in, and he pulled away, his eyes tearing up. 

unwilling to give up, he suckled the head, tounging the underside as he blindly reached up for lucas’ hand. enveloping mark’s tiny hand in his own clammy grip, lucas let mark guide it to his hair, to which he gladly wrapped his fingers into, a tentative pull giving him the reaction he wanted. 

“mark.” he sighed, his eyes closed as he basked in the hot confines of mark’s mouth, his slippery tongue gliding along the head, his soft lips slurping at his saliva and the soft puffs of air that lucas felt on his pubis tickled. 

mark hummed, his mind preoccupied with trying to fit as much of lucas in as he could, but it seemed in vain. the size of lucas’ cock and mark’s gag reflex weren’t really mixing well, yet mark -the ever determined- refused to give up. he wanted to feel lucas’ cock in his throat, stretching him, stuffing him full, cutting off his air and feeling sore the next day as a reminder.  
slowly, lucas pulled mark away from his cock, his hand resting under his jaw, and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. taking the opportunity, lucas wrapped his arms around mark’s lithe waist and swooned at the feeling of holding mark so closely, so intimately. sitting up, he pulled away, kissing mark’s forehead lovingly. 

“i know how we can do this,” he breathed out, a bright blush spreading across his cheeks and neck. “you lay down, and i- i stand and do it...” he trailed off, his stomach trembling at the mere thought. without a moments hesitation, mark nodded and scooted to the end of the bed, draping his neck over the edge. on shaky legs, lucas stood up and padded towards him, and at that moment; mark swallowed. lucas watched on as mark’s throat contracted and he ran his tongue over the inside his cheek, the sight making cock jerk, grazing his stomach. giving a few pumps to his cock, lucas gingerly rested his thumb on mark’s pink lips, who gave way and slurped on the digit, expressing his eagerness as his jaw fell slack. 

“fuck ok.” lucas muttered to himself, his nerves brimming to their peak, and as he leaned forward to where his cock brushed against mark’s tongue, he moaned as mark -who was over it already- jerked forward and caught lucas’ cock. placing his hands on the back of lucas’ thighs, mark pulled him in closer, desperate to feel the addicting weight and heat, making his mouth feel oh so full. 

currently, lucas was over the moon, or probably in hell, his opinion changed every second. 

crouching over, he bit his hand to restrain himself from just fucking mark’s throat. quiet gurgles and the tight contractions of mark’s throat as he swallowed overflowing saliva had lucas in near hysterics, his body rippling with pleasure. mark pulled him in closer, his cock now nearly halfway in, and lucas left out a pitiful whine as the heat and the feeling was too much. 

prying his eyes open to try and savor not only the feeling, but the image, he suddenly gasped and pulled away. swallowing, mark sat up, looking worriedly at lucas. 

“what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice raspy. 

“i was just about to cum. i looked at your throat and i saw myself in you... that’s the hottest thing i’ve ever seen dude.” lucas whispered, his eyes wide as the image kept replaying in his mind. the skin of mark’s throat was pulled taut, the cervicals of his throat prominent, the hickeys lucas has left stretched, and just faintly, lucas could see the shadow of his head, pushing down into his throat. 

“fuck...” lucas whispered once more, his eyes glossy with the memory. 

“it’s really that hot, huh?” mark chuckled, wiping away the saliva that was running down his chin, and lucas quickly nodded. 

“well, it’s gonna be even hotter when you’re gonna be actually moving.” mark offered, as he once again leaned back. 

“you’re too good to me, mark.” lucas whimpered as he slowly pushed back into mark’s mouth, this time with newfound ease on mark’s part. 

still wanting mark to be able to control the pace for him to get used to the pressure, lucas let mark guide him in, playing with mark’s ears and he once again tried to control himself. bracing himself, lucas peeked down and saw the hollows of mark’s collarbones, splotchy with hickeys, and lucas ghosted his fingers over the skin, drinking in mark’s beauty. 

a smothered gag lurched from mark’s throat and lucas almost keeled over at the feeling yet quickly pulled back, letting mark catch his breath. about to ask him if he was ok, lucas choked on his words as mark quickly resumed, his hands trailing up lucas’ chest, scratching his way down. 

flustered, lucas’ hips gave way, and he jerked into mark’s mouth, a loud groan from shaking the both of them. 

panting, lucas looked down and lava seeped through his bones as he saw he was now at the hilt. daring to look, his head lolled to the side as he saw the unmistakable imprint of his cock under mark’s bruised skin. with a shaky hand, he laid his hand above, the mound pulsing as mark swallowed, and he gently ran his thumb over, before pressing down. mark jumped, and he pushed lucas away, coughing as he sat up. 

“mark? i’m so sorry! i just- you’re so hot and i couldn’t help myself and-“ mark interrupted him as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. 

“it’s fine, it’s just i’m pretty sure you pushed into my brain stem or something,” he grinned, and lucas sighed in relief. 

“is that anatomically correct?” he asked, leaning down to press a kiss on his head, smoothing down his crazy hair. 

“_should i say i love you?_” he thought, frowning deep in thought. “_i don’t think i should, i mean love doesn’t equal a throat job does it? throat job, i should tell him that._” he grinned. 

“hey,” he mumbled, scratching the base of mark’s neck, who purred contentedly. 

“yeah?” mark asked, playing with lucas’ other hand, bending his fingers and pressing down on his nails. 

“throat job.” lucas giggled, and mark was quiet before chuckling. 

“throat job.” he acknowledged, picking his head up to kiss lucas, a soft and slow kiss. leaving lingering kisses, mark pulled away, a breath of a smile fanning across his lips. 

“are you ready?” he whispered, playing with the chain lucas had dangling over his chest, excitement fluttering in his belly. 

right now, all that mattered was finally the feeling of lucas pushing into him, and he ignored the painful boner he had, prioritizing the feeling of being so full right now. leaning back, he pressed his hands against his belly, trembling with excitement as lucas pushed his mouth open. 

now that his throat had become accustomed, the slide in was easier yet mark couldn’t prevent the first gag, and he heard the loud, wet squelch of his own throat being used, and he moaned at the utter perverseness of this entire situation. lucas trembled as he began pulling back out, and then in. the shape of his cock pushing through mark’s throat had him whining in pleasure, and he made sure to keep this memory the most vivid in the years to come. now at a pace, the sounds of mark’s throat sloppy with saliva and precum, small gags, and the hum as he controlled his gag reflex had lucas on cloud nine. 

now deep moans left lucas as mark’s throat contracted around him, it was too much of an unknown feeling, pleasurable and perverse at the same time. at a final pulse, while his eyes bore into the expanse of mark’s neck, did he cum. 

he shivered, his hands resting against mark’s shoulders, and his belly lurched, the fire in his loins now a fiery furnace, and a long low groan left him. 

he had fucked mark’s neck, he’d fucked if and cum inside, and if it were anything beside reality right now, lucas would really be in a lot of self-reflection at the moment. 

he felt mark swallow his cum down and he whined at both the sight and feeling, getting dangerously close to overstimulation. gently pulling out, he saw the thick trail of saliva that connected him with mark’s throat, and leaning down to pick up a random shirt, he wiped away mark’s chin and cheeks, smiling softly as he cautiously wiped his cock down. 

“i dont-“ 

“don’t.” mark interrupted, clearing his throat, already feeling sore. “i did this because... i don’t know man, seeing you so turned on by... me, made me feel really happy? i don’t know how to explain it, but you don’t have to say sorry or think this as awkward, because it’s not. i think i was more surprised that you let me do this rather your um,, your secret.” mark explained, a shy smile on him. 

lucas nodded, deeply grateful that mark was truly able to understand him, without saying anything, just being near mark made him feel secure. a person that knew him in a world of billions, and lucas felt like the luckiest man at that moment. 

“i do wish you’d been more forward though,” mark grinned, leaning back into the bed, “i would’ve gotten... _prepared._” he snickered, his face going red. taking a moment, lucas gawked in realization. 

“you mean, you mean you would’ve,,, done _that?????_” he whispered, eyes wide with shock. mark shrugged exaggeratedly. 

“i mean... i don’t see you! i would’ve just taken one for the team.” he whined between an embarrassed giggle, covering his face. 

lucas pulled him down into a hug, taking the time to snuggle him in as close as he could, his arms safely around his. 

“you’re too good to me, mark.” he whispered, nuzzling kisses into his hair, wrapping his legs around mark before he felt something he had totally forgotten about. 

“oh man! i forgot to get you off!” he exclaimed, pushing off mark, and raising up on one elbow, he gently kissed mark’s shoulder, running his hand down the expanse of his body. 

“can i?” he asked, his hand on mark’s hip, and mark nodded shyly. 

pulling his boxers down, lucas cooed at mark’s cock. 

_“it’s cute. just like him._” he pouted, thumbing at the pink tip, and mark moaned beside him. his eyes were closed, his arms on his forehead and his flushed cheeks pressed against the cool pillow, basking into lucas’ touch. licking a stripe down his hand, lucas wrapped his hand around mark, pumping him at a smooth pace, squeezing the base and circling around the head which had mark moaning in no time. dragging his nails across mark’s stomach, lucas shifted down to invite himself to leave more love bites near mark’s chest. 

_“i should write thanks in hickeys. that’s too cheesy isn’t it? i think i’ll just get him a bouquet._” he thought, butterflies in his belly. mark was now whining at every breath, the high pitched noises music to lucas’ ears, since this tone of mark was rarely heard and seen. 

pride seeped into lucas as he thought of seeing this vulnerable side of mark, this mark who looked so sweet as he bit his lip, his eyebrows knitted together in pleasure, his eyes twinkling in pleasure, and especially the dark splotches of his claimed skin. 

warmth bloomed into lucas’ chest as he fully accepted that he was utterly, desperately; tragically in love with mark lee. during his realization, mark let out the most beautiful whine lucas had ever heard as he came, his chest heaving heavily, his belly shaking and small jerks of his fingers as pleasure trailed through each nerve.

reaching for the shirt previously used, lucas wiped at his hand, before cleaning up the expanse of mark’s belly, pressing kisses on the soft skin. tossing the shirt to the same area where his spongebob boxers were, lucas pulled up mark’s boxers, pulling the blanket above the both of them. snuggling in close, mark let out a content sigh, feeling safe and warm in lucas’ hold. trailing his hand up and down mark’s back, lucas smiled cheesily, happy at how this had played out. 

“mark.” he murmured, who in turn hummed a reply. “i’m not sure, but i think i like you.” he confessed, right now feeling too happy to regret anything. 

“i think i like you too.” mark replied, wrapping his arms across lucas chest, sneaking his legs in between lucas’, who hummed in response. 

“you know what this means, right?” he continued, his lips tickled with mark’s hair brushing against them, “you’re gonna have to start buying a lot of turtlenecks.” he grinned, his sneaky tone unable to mask and he felt mark chuckle beneath him. “you’re so cute.” he replied, before the both of them floated off into a homely sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m writing a vampire fic and i was like wait i gotta do a full in-piece on like neck appreciation so i did this at 4 am i’m sorry if it gets a little delirious😔😔


End file.
